


silver lined sins

by rainsunni



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Adulthood, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angel Song Mingi, Archangels, Friendship/Love, Good versus Evil, Guardian Angels, Heartache, Implied Sexual Content, Loss of Identity, Mental Anguish, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Multi, Pain, Personal Growth, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Seven Deadly Sins, Sins, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsunni/pseuds/rainsunni
Summary: "What are you going to do with your life?"The question has lost it's answer long ago. Eternity can't remember a time when adults didn't ask that rhetorical Q. It has followed her since kindergarten career day. Now at the peak of her young life, the harsh reality of being lost is ever prominent. She chooses to ignore it.Be reckless. Try every little bad thing the world has to offer.That was the plan...If only Satan had not interfere, then her world wouldn't have caved in.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Original Female Character(s), Choi San/Original Female Character(s), Jeong Yunho/Original Female Character(s), Jung Wooyoung/Original Female Character(s), Kang Yeosang/Original Female Character(s), Kim Hongjoong/Original Female Character(s), Park Seonghwa/Original Female Character(s), Song Mingi/Original Female Character(s)





	1. -to hell and back-

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This book will be very mature. With heavy situations, but there's hope. Enjoy !!

[dormouse sighs] - mewithoutYou

Smells Blood - Kensuke Ushio

Dust to Dust - The Warning

Acid Rain - Lorn

ALL SMILES - Sworn In

Nowhere To Run - Stegosaurus Rex

Who Is She ? - I Monster

6 Feet - Scarlxrd

sad faces & dark places - Babel

Welcome to the Hell Zone - Bobby Raps, Corbin

Destroy Me - grandson

Slow Seas - Black Peaks

Grief - Darke Complex

Goodbye - Hahlweg, Midoca

MANTRA - Bring Me The Horizon

A Little Death - The Neighbourhood

Demons - Joji

It's okay to envy - takayan

Through Hell - Palisades

Lovely - Lauren Babic, Seraphim

Wanli Wanli - HYUKOH

I Gave Up - Underoath

Beretta Lake - Teflon Sega, SAINt JHN

As the World Caves In - Matt Maltese

I Will Follow You into the Dark - Death Cab for Cutie

Everything All At Once - SYML

Sins - The Beautiful Monument

13 Angels Standing Guard 'Round The Side Of Your Bed - Silver Mt. Zion


	2. -1- unobtainable desires

Dreams are a fabrication of truths. They always linger around us. Some people are lucky enough to just grab onto them. Others have to run after them. 

10% of us will never get to even touch them. Choosing other options to pacify society. 

As the day draws to its close. I snuff out my mother's mantra. I raise the volume to my phone, but her questions echo on.

_"What are you going to do with your life?"_

_"What are you waiting for?!"_

_"Eternity Rome Flores, this is your last warning. You need to stop being lazy!"_

I stop in my steps. I drill a hole into the pavement beneath my beaten up Vans. Slowly I raise my head. A silver pole catches my attention. I follow along it till red bleeds into my sight. My mind recognizes the familiar sign. I scoff at the coincidence that is my life. 

The bold white letters had the power to stop a vehicle. To prevent unnecessary injury. Key evidence in insurance cases. A piece of metal can be the tread in save someone's life. But like many others I ran past the stop sign. Going head first into my demise.  
  


The keys jingle as I fiddle with the doorknob. When one key doesn't fit I try out the others. I feel my ears burn the longer I stay outside. The paranoia that someone is snickering at me through their window settles into my system. "Come onnn," I grit out as I try the last key. 

The lock clicks and I quickly turn the knob. I rush inside shutting the door in their faces. I sigh leaning onto the redwood. My heart thumps a little too loud for my liking. I push myself off the door and begin to discard my belongings. My shoes are kicked off towards the beige wall. They don't land right side up. I slip off my book bag placing it near the staircase. 

"Moriah! I'm home," 

The small apartment carries my voice along with its own noises. The wood creaks under my sock feet as I walk into the living room. The walls whisper from time to time. Sign of its age. A small draft pushes against the glass of the windows. Usually Moriah has them open. Letting Spring wander into our place. It's strange to not have to close them for once. 

"Moriah!" I shout for her with concern slipping into my voice. I walk into the kitchen. Nothing looks out of the ordinary. Upon closer inspection, I find the coffee maker empty. Something's wrong. 

I pull out my phone and click on the contact icon. Her name is the first on the list. I click on the cellphone icon by her number. Routinely I put the phone to my ear. The line rings seconds too long. I take a seat at our tiny dining table. Drumming my fingers along the smooth wooden top. The line is finally picked up.

"Moriah," 

_"Tern! Shit I'm sorry, I should have called ahead."_

"No, it's fine." My chest relaxes at the sound of her voice. 

_"No. I really should have told you I wouldn't be home. Are you okay?"_

I really want to tell her the truth.

"Yeah, I'm good. So where are you?"

_"_ _Omri's_ _place. Hey! You free this evening?"_

"That's a rhetorical question, Moriah."

_"Right, sorry."_

"What do you got planned?"

_"New club opened up- um_ _Omri_ _what's it called again- Ah right Moria! Sounds like my name. Don't you think?"_

"I guess," I think her boyfriend's lack of brains is rubbing off on her. 

_"So you in?"_

I thought it over. I could easily decline knowing she'll understand. Go through the same night pattern I'm used to. Knock out at three in the morning only to wake up at noon again. Spend the day walking looking for "jobs". To come back home and hopefully see my roommate making dinner. Tell her my fruitless day once more while she spills out the wild night she lived through. 

"Moriah, can I borrow one of your dresses?"

_"I totally get it- wait! Did I hear correctly?"_

"You're not deaf, maybe just a little."

_"Rude. But hell yes! Choose to your liking!"_

"I promise to return it clean,"

_"_ _Pshh_ _don't worry about it. Hell, I hope you get it dirty."_

I can feel her smirk through the speaker. 

"Alright, where are we meeting?"  
  


After ending the call, I pick up my flesh and bones. I journey up the stairs to her room. I opened her closet door and began to sort through her precious items. 

Mini dress after mini dress. Moriah was sure the scandalous type. Opting for less cloth and more skin. I let my eyes wander over the textures and colors until one stopped me in my tracks. A rich green velvet dress with spaghetti straps. The length was questionable, but overall I was won over.

I held the dress over my cheap plain shirt. I searched for a mirror in the room. By her door was a full scale one. I walked over to it and admired myself for once. I think I saw my eyes twinkle in that moment. 

_Eternity, this night will probably be the change you need. That you desire. Maybe you'll find something worth living for._   
_God, I hope so._


End file.
